Camelots School of knighthood and Chivalry year 1
by The CSOKAC Staff
Summary: Imagine a world where all our favourite merlin characters grow up together- Well, welcome to Camelots School of Knighthood and Chivalry! A cute, fun story including all the characters as five year-olds. Major cuteness - please review! xx
1. I like grapes

**Hello people! This is our first story up here, and well….its gonna be a series. A big series if you like it! It's about Camelot's school of knighthood and chivalry, where all of our favourite Merlin characters (excluding Lancelot) grow up together and have lots of fun! We have thought a lot about this, and you can follow us on twitter at TheCSOKACStaff****, and watch us on deviant art at ****The-CSOKAC-Staff we hope you enjoy our story, it involves lots of cuteness! Merlin likes butterflies, Gaius is a hippie, Leon likes ponies and Gwaine has massive eye-brows! Slightly random – but all a bit of fun! :D **

**Enjoy! Oh, and shout out to ****Jenny-Cat-Miaow on deviant art xx peace!**

Camelot's School of Knighthood and Chivalry spread legendary rumours across the four kingdoms. Gleaming white towers, marble hallways, spiral staircases and vibrant theatres - not to mention the food.

Parents would do whatever it would take to get their child into the school: change job, religion, move house or even pretend to die for some sympathy. Or just die for real. Admittedly, some of the methods used were slightly extreme, but after all, it would be worth for their child to graduate from the best school in history.

Except, things weren't like that now.

"Sire, all of the children have arrived." a young knight reassured the king, indicating towards the five young boys sat on the step, drawing on the palace floors. Uther frowned. "Sire, with respect, I feel that the people may have realised about the few lies we've been telling. You know, about the expert teachers, marble hallways, luxury chambers and the food-" the knight was silenced by a raise of Uthers hand.

"So...this is it." he asked bluntly, scratching his chin thoughtfully. "Well, I suppose it's less mouths to feed, easier to teach in a small group as well, isn't it?" the young knight shrugged nervously at Uthers thoughts. "less punishments, detentions...but even so quite an embarrassment for my son, don't you think?" he wavered his hand at the five year old boy with blonde hair and bright blue eyes, a dull bored expression written over his face as he sat with the other young boys. The young knight nodded in agreement.

"Yes, only these poor, poor children…" he glanced at the group suspiciously – one asleep on the steps with massive eye-brows, another hugging a wooden toy horse close to his chest; another making a necklace of small stones and the other just…well, sitting there. Drawing on the floor, now and again.

"Right, stand up!" Uther demanded the five children suddenly with a clap of his hands. They all stood up apart from the one who was asleep – Arthur kicked him, and he immediately jumped up with a grin on this face. "Tell me your names then you little coochie woochie little children…" Uther cooed, Arthur rolling his eyes at his father's vain attempt of making a good impression on the new students. Uther turned to the child with the toy horse first. "What's your name?" he asked gently.

"l-l-Leon…" he stammered uncertainly, clutching the toy tighter to his chest. Uther smiled ridiculously.

"Leon, Aww. Well Leon, that's a beautiful toy you've got there – can I look at it?" Leons eyes widened as Uther went to take the horse. Leon promptly screamed and ran behind one of the pillars tears welling up in his eyes. "oh." Uther muttered with a slight frown. He turned to the next boy, the one who had been asleep only moments before. He was also the one with massive eye-brows. "Hello, what's your name?" he asked slightly intimidated by the eyebrows.

"Gwaaiiinneeee" he replied with a massive yawn, stretching out his arms, and flopping back onto the steps and falling asleep straight away. Uther sent a confused frown at his knight, who shrugged aimlessly back. So far, things could've gone…better. With a brave sigh, he turned to another boy, the one who had been making the necklace. He hoped this time; he would make a sensible conversation. _Keep it cool, Uther. Keep it cool man. _

"Hi! I'm the king – who are you?" the young knight who stood behind him groaned and hit his forehead with the palm of his hand. The young boy looked up confusedly, but smiled anyway.

"I'm Elyan, sire." He replied politely, bowing before the king. Uther smiled, pleased with himself that he'd got it right this time. Now he knew how to deal with the children, he'd be fine with the next one.

"Hiiii! I like grapes – what do you like? What is your name?" he asked slowly and loudly. Leon who was still hiding behind the pillar burst into tears. The boy who stood before him was quite tall for his age, but no more confident. He had blond hair, and shaking finger that fumbled nervously with hem of his t-shirt.

"Percival." He muttered glumly. Uther ignored any emotion in the boy's voice, and stood up and clapped his hands.

"Oh isn't this lovely? We all know each other and are all so happy!" he grinned. The boys remained silent, apart from the rather loud snores from Gwaine. Percival walked calmly over to where Leon hid to see what was wrong with the other child. "Gaius!" he yelled loudly, and only moments later a young man with long blond hair covering his eyes walked in with slumped shoulders wearing a bright pink tunic and green shorts. Uther rolled his eyes.

"Gaius you useless physician! I want you to take our new students to their chambers, and explain about it all." He demanded curtly. He held a hand in front of his mouth as he added in a hushed voice – "some of them are a bit delicate." Eyes flicking from Leon and Percival to Gwaine's sleeping figure. Gaius sighed and blew a rainbow coloured gum-bubble.

"Alright man, cool it ya know? Like, just like feel the, like, love – yeah man? Take a chill pill, peaceee." He grinned lopsidedly, walking out the door again and beckoning the children to follow, all of which did apart from Gwaine. Arthur turned back, and grabbing the boy by his arms – dragged him out of the room.

It was going to be an interesting education for sure.

**Hope you like it guys! Please review with little plots for our characters! Oh and don't worry, Merlin, Morgana and Gwen etc. will appear next chapter! XD **


	2. Piggies

**Ok so I know it took ages but here it is! The new chapter! Hope you enjoy and thank for all the reviews etc. loving them! **

The sun outside the palace room was well...dull. The fact was there was none, and it was raining rather heavily. Gwaine had woken up, much to Arthurs relief who had been moments away from dropping him in a puddle. Leon had stopped crying, and walked with Percival in front. Arthur was quieter than usual, making small talk with elyan who seemed to be the only sane one there. Gaius walked in front whistling to an unknown tune, his long hair constantly getting stuck in the many thorny bushes lining the path. Soon, they came to a small house within the village, a straw filled cart sat outside it. Gaius turned round and fell back into the cart with a grin.

"Home kids! Isn't she a beauty?" he asked, stroking the edge of the hut fondly. None of the children replied, staring intently at the door...and Gaius. Leon was very surprised he could see anything under all that hair, but Gaius soon caught the message and began searching for the key.

"Oh man! I've forgotten, like - ya know - like, they keys! Ha ha, we'll all have to walk all the way back!" he said cheerfully, struggling to remove himself from the cart. Leon looked like he was about to cry.

Again. With a sigh, Arthur pushed past Gaius to the door, holding out a key on a piece of string in front of the physician. Gaius promptly fell back into the cart.

"Daddy gave me a spare key – he knew you would forget again."

Arthur explained with a giggle, glaring at the physician. Percival and Leon were rather intimidated by the prince, him being posh and well… the prince. But Gaius seemed nice. Weird, but nice. Arthur pushed open the door, and held out an arm to let the others walk in. He smiled at Leon and Percival in reassurance.

The small 'hut' was much nicer than any of the children had thought from the look of it outside. It was warm inside and cosy looking – small, but no doubt pleasant and would very much do for the children. A small oak kitchen lay behind one of the doors, and three bedrooms splitting off from that, with a small 'play room' in the centre. Elyan smiled at Gaius, wiping of the rain on his head.

"This is nice, I like It." he commented cheerfully, poking his head through the door to the kitchen. Arthur nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I like it too. Now, Gaius – daddy wanted you for something, and we want to go see some friends, so can you go please?" He asked politely. With a bob of his head, Gaius nodded and left the room with a grin at the children. Arthur turned to the others. "Don't worry, he's always like that. Oh, and all your possessions and stuff are going to be dropped off soon, so we can go see some of my friends now if you like! Yes?" he asked excitedly, practically bouncing on his feet. Elyan smiled and nodded.

"Yes, Gwen said she'd meet us at the farm today with Merlin and Morgana so we could introduce everyone." he said proudly, handing a towel he'd found to Leon.

"I only know Gwen. She is my best friend." Leon chipped in quietly as he attempted to dry of his honey locks. "I've never met Morgana though, Merlin I know a bit." he added quickly, giving up on drying his hair and passing the towel to Percy. Arthur smiled as he sat down on the floor.

"You're lucky you don't know Morgana Leo, she's horrible, a horrible girl! All she does is play with dolls and dress up as princesses." he said glumly, sticking out his tongue at the thought of it. Leon smiled nervously.

"Well I don't really know anyone here." Percy said looking at the floor. "All my friends are in the other villages." he explained glumly. Leon turned to Percy.

"We can be friends if you like. I like having friends and you seem really nice." he whispered quietly, and Percys face lit up as he nodded.

"Thanks Leo." he replied happily, giving him a hug. Suddenly, a knock at the door sounded, and Arthur quickly ran to the door to see who it was.

"Hi!" stood outside the door was a group of children about the same age as the boys, consisting of two girls and a small boy. One of the girls (dressed in a pretty pale pink dress) pushed past Arthur to the others, flinging her arms round poor Leon and kissing him. In surprise, Leon stepped back and they both fell over, knocking Percival down with them on top of a sleeping Gwaine. Merlin, Gwen, Arthur and elyan exchanged odd looks, staring down at the heap of their friends.

"Morgana!" Arthur groaned, helping Leon and Percival back to their feet again. "Not everyone wants to be kissed its disgusting." he complained, turning his back on her when she asked to be helped up to her feet. "Leon, that's how bad Morgana is! And this is Gwen and Merlin. They're a lot nicer than Morgana!" he giggled, Morgana sticking her tongue out at the prince. Gwen sighed, and gave Leon a hug.

"You two always argue, can't you stop for once? You're gonna scare someone soon, just like Leon now!" she cried angrily, folding her arms and glaring at them for a moment. "Anyway, some new piglets were born this morning at the farm and bob said we could go see them." she added once calmed down. "They're gonna be really cute so can we go now please? I've been waiting all day!" she fluttered her eye lashes sweetly at Arthur, who looked away in disgust.

"Fine. The rains stopped now and I guess it could be fun…"

* * *

><p>"Piggies!" Merlin cried with delight as he began to chase one of the small pink creatures around the pig pen. Arthur rolled his eyes.<p>

"Merlin the piglets are chasing you, not the other way round" he yelled at his friend, who turned round and pretended to growl at the group of piglets, who squealed and ran back round the pen, causing Merlin to fall into fits of laughter. Leon had wandered over to the horse stables and was feeding them carrots with Percy, while Gwaine lay asleep on a haystack. Elyan Gwen and Arthur were sat under a willow tree making daisy chains and Morgana had stormed off to her room. It was nice out now, the grass had dried pretty quickly from the rain and the sun was shining overhead. It was odd, thought Arthur, because they had only really just met and they were all great friends already (excluding Morgana), and he couldn't wait for school to start. Lessons wouldn't be as boring as he'd once thought, he thought smiling happily at a butterfly flying past, Merlin running after it leaving the gate to the pig pen wide open…

"Merlin! Merlin the pigs!" he yelled, jumping up off his feet as the piglets squealed happily and ran across the yard, free. Many of the people in the farm dropped what they were carrying and ran about aimlessly trying to catch the piglets. Merlin didn't seem to notice and had run off after the butterfly.

"They're getting away!" bob (who ran the farm) yelled. Leon and Percival came running over, each holding one of the piglets in their arms.

"Put them in the pen!" Arthur told them, but Leon looked horrified.

"But…but won't they escape again? The gates still open!" he exclaimed, struggling to keep hold of the squirming piglet in his arms. Arthur looked slightly annoyed at this, but nodded anyway.

"Oh I don't know…" he trailed off, when Gwen pointed over to the field.

"Look! Its Gaius!" she cried, and Arthur groaned in the nicest way possible. The physician came running over, failing at jumping over the fence, and ran through the screaming people and pigs. He panted heavily, hands on his knees as he got back his breath in front of the children.

"The king…wants to see you…first lesson, in the palace…" he panted. Grinning at the thought of getting out of the pigs situation, Arthur ran past him and up to the palace, Leon and Percy letting go of the pigs and dragging Gwaine with them behind…

**Please review! **


	3. KYAAAH!

**Okay people! First of all, sorry for the wait! School has been busy! Secondly, this chapter is written by both me (A) and K! So please give her a warm welcome ;) THRIDLY, thanks for all reading and reviewing etc, we love hearing from you! Please review after reading this and tell us what you would like to see in future chapters! We love funny, bizarre ideas!**

**Anyway, I d better go now because the clouds are looking really dark and a storm is coming….RUN! :D**

After running to the palace, being told to sit on the steps while Arthur was being spoken to sternly by his father (Gwaine taking this opportunity to take a quick nap), they were then taken back out again, around the castle and field before they were lead down set of smalls tone stairs.

"This is the weapon room" Arthur said smugly, leading his new friends into a small dark cave. "Father told me earlier that our first lesson is going to be training in the art of sword fighting." he told then, and moved over to a row of impressive swords lined against the wall. Arthur attempted to pick up a particularly large sword.

"This...*grunt* is my sword. I use it all the..."

"ARTHUR!" a loud voice boomed from the doorway making all the children jump and Arthur drop the heavy sword onto the floor with a large crash. It was a big burly man wearing shiny armour, with muscular arms and short black hair. "Arthur, you mustn't play with the king's sword. You know you're only allowed to use the wooden ones" he warned in a calm but strict tone of voice.

"But Arthur, you told us that was your sword!" protested Percival, eyes shining as Leon and Elyan nodded in agreement.

"Oh he did, did he?" said the armoured man sternly. "Well, no matter.

Let's get on with lesson eh?" and he led them out of the armoury, holding a bundle of wooden swords, and out into a large field. The big man gave each of the students a wooden sword and told them to strike the target - a large scarecrow with a rather creepy smile that Leon did not take to kindly to.

"I'm the oldest AND your future king, so I should go first " Arthur said, pushing past the others to the front, smirking at tom slyly. Arthur brandished his sword, took a flying leap towards the scarecrow, and landed straight in the muddy puddle beside it. Naturally, all the children laughed. Arthur began to cry, throwing his arms about in a tantrum before demanding a servant to bring him a change of clothes.

The armoured man started to giggle, but after receiving a hard stare from Arthur, he congratulated him.

"Wow Arthur, that was amazing! I see a bright future ahead for you."

In fear of being executed for treachery, he quickly gave Arthur a shiny gold star and a mug of cocoa. "Who's next then?" Elyan stepped forward and gave the scarecrow a hit with his sword. Tom congratulated him on his technique, and called up the next person.

Leon ran toward the scarecrow and then ran back crying to receive a warm hug from Percy.

"Why don't I show you how?" Percival said kindly. Leon gave a small nod with a small wobble of his lip and watched him take a strike at the scarecrow. After Percival got a well done from the tom, he came and sat next to Leon. "See? It's easy!" he exclaimed.

Leon took a deep breath, stood up with his sword in hand, and charged at the scarecrow while shouting a mighty battle cry.

"KYAAAAAAH!"And fought as if in a real battle. Striking at the scarecrows torso, giving it a few jabs in the eyes and swiping the sword left and right across the stuffed man. He then ran back to Percival and sat down next to him.

"You did really well Leo!" Percival said in congratulation. Leon muttered his thanks with a shy smile; happy to be sat next to Percy who he was sure was to be his new best friend. "Who's next?" Tom said loudly.

Gwaine walked (or rather was pushed) up to the front. Arthur smirked to himself in his new dry clothes, seeing it right now in his head how the other boy would just fall asleep into the puddle next to the target.

However Arthur was quite wrong.

Gwaine swung the sword left, and stabbed it to the right, swishing the sword around with enthusiasm and skill. Then, with a huge lunge, he completely ran the scarecrow through. Pausing for a moment - turning to look at tom and the other children, he sat down in the mud with a confused look on his face.

"Why did you stop?" Tom asked curiously. Gwaine stared at the floor for a minute, and then back up at Tom.

"I…I was asleep." He muttered, as if he was not quite sure this was all real. Arthur muttered something under his breath - something probably along the lines of 'yeah, of course' - while elyan Leo and Percy shared looks of wonder.

"Wow really? I wish I could do that!" Elyan said to him with a small smile on his lips. Gwaine gave a wide grin.

"Thanks! You guys were all really good too!" he said to them bouncily, leaning in forward to whisper something to them. "Arthur was...good, don't you think?" he giggled, Elyan trying hard not to smile. Leon had to bury his face into Percy's arm to prevent himself from possible execution from the prince.

"He was...wonderful I think! It's a new fighting move for sure!" perked up Percy, causing yet more giggling from the youngsters. Arthur, noticing the others giggling, stuck out his bottom lip and stomped over to them, fixing a glare at them each.

"What were you talking about...?" he demanded curiously, sat down with them in a gap they had left him. Elyan stammered uncertainly.

"Well um..."

"It's ok if you're laughing at me." Arthur piped up cheerfully, smiling brightly. Gwaine frowned.

"but I didn't think you'd like to be laughed at." Elyan said quietly with a small frown on his face as he crumpled up his forehead as he wondered what the prince could possibly mean. Arthur laughed gently.

"Well, I'm the king's son aren't I? All the adults expect me to be complaining and moody all the time - so that's how I act around them. But not to you, you're my friends. And I can hit the target." he reassured with a small grin, checking over his shoulder to see Tom staring at the remains of the stuffed man in confusion - trying to stick the pieces back together with mud. Gwaine however, wasn't so sure about what Arthur had said - certain he could never be friends with the prince of all people - but shrugged anyway.

The walk back to the small hut wasn't particularly a long one, as they chatted about the day's events happily. Waiting for them inside the house on the wooden floor were five large sacks with small paper labels tied onto them. On each label in neat flowing handwriting were written the five friends names – Leon, Percival, Arthur, Elyan and Gwaine. Arthur clapped his hands together excitedly.

"Our stuff has arrived!" he commented gleefully, running forward as he ripped open the sack and began pouring out its contents onto the floor. His face fell at the sight of a puffy set of robes that were an alarming shade of pink.

"Oh dear…" he muttered quietly as the others stared round in shock.

"What is it?" Gwaine asked open mouthed, eyes looking like they were ready to almost pop out of his head. Arthur took a deep gulp.

"They're honour robes. When the king visited our family house I had to wear one too." Leon chipped in quietly, looking at the look of horror on the prince's face. Kneeling down in front of his own bag, he opened it up and pulled out a similar outfit and laid it out on the floor. The only thing which settled the others more was that his wasn't pink – only red.

"My father wants us to wear them tonight. For dinner. In the palace. With him. And with Morgana." He said squeakily, his face paling rather dramatically. Gwaine shook his head and laughed.

"But I don't have one!" he protested with a triumphant grin, Percival and elyan nodding rather smugly in agreement. Arthur smiled to himself as he remembered clearly what Uther had said.

"Except you do." Arthur broke in with an even bigger grin on his face. He pointed over to their bags – suggesting they took a look – and to their horror they all found them neatly folded in the top of their bags. Gwaines blue, Percivals green and Elyan's yellow. Gwaine groaned and Arthur broke down into fits of laughter.

"Ha ha! Not so smug now – are you?" Arthur chuckled darkly. "Come on, we'd better get ready – father hates it when people are late!" he told them, as Elyan Percy and Leo ran off to their room. Gwaine lingered behind for a moment, flashing Arthur a wicked grin.

"At least mines not pink"

**Ha ha, please review they mean the WORLD! :D**


	4. Onion Soup

**Hello again! I know a quick update! Don't expect many quick updates though! This chapter has been written by me, A, and well K doesn't know yet…but she will! Anyway, thanks for the reviews and hits and whatnot stuff, it really makes us smile! Now in this chapter, you will notice than Arthur can speak quite well for a five year old! I think he probably would though, being a prince, and all of them act a little older than usual 5 year olds for many reasons I can't be bothered to list! Anyway, here is the chapter and hope you like it! **

When Gwaine had, finally, stopped arguing with Arthur and had managed to scramble into his honour robes, the five friends walked over to the palace. They walked through the fields, breathing in the warm air, waiting for a moment or two to watch the sun sink lower behind the castle, before carrying on towards it. In the end, it had taken them 15 minutes to reach it due to all the stopping at watching the sun sink lower - and as Arthur feared they were indeed late. But, since they were all in such a happy mood they decided not to worry.

"You're late." said Uther in a booming voice as they were let in by one of the guards. Arthur gave the others a side way glance, and coughed in a mature and authorised tone.

"Yes father, sorry father. I'm afraid the route was longer than we anticipated and we left later than we should have. Please accept my apology." he said, bowing low. Elyan tried to say in word anticipated in a whisper to him, but stumbled over the syllables, surprised by Arthur's vocabulary. Uther laughed, strode over to them and ruffled Arthurs hair fondly.

"No worries son! It's not a problem at all. Now, you and your friend's take a seat at the table Arthur, dinner will be served soon I should hope!" he said with a grin, leading them over to the long stretching table placed in the palace hall. Percy couldn't help but notice several bowls of grapes were clustered around the king's side of the table, and he smiled.

When they got to the chairs however, they all found one very large problem.

"I can't reach!" Leon whispered very quietly to Percy, as he tried to climb up onto it and promptly fell off again. Percy tried, and was closer, but still not able. They poked their heads under the table to see if the others were experiencing the same troubles as they were. However, much to their surprise, they weren't. In fact, just as they opened their mouths to ask, strong hands grabbed them under their arms and lifted them up onto the chairs. Instinctively, Leon lashed out, kicking the guard who'd been holding him right in the...

"Christ!" the guard swore, dropping Leon on the chair unceremoniously and fell to his knees with a whimper. Leon stared down at the man, not quite sure what he could say.

"sorry." he said, and when the man looked up Leon accidently let his foot slip from the chair and kicked him the eye.

Swearing loudly, the guard was given permission to leave.

"Nice outfit Arthur." smirked Morgana with a grin as she stabbed a roast potato with her fork and carefully began cutting it up into small cubes. Arthur stabbed another potato as hard as he could, making Gwaine jump at the clash of metal on metal. Uther rolled his eyes.

"Now now children - calm down! Arthur I think your robes are very handsome." he said reassuringly as he shoved a mouthful of beef into his mouth. Morgana sighed, and shuffled her chair closer to Leon, who in his case was unfortunately sat beside her. She gave him a big smile and reached out to touch the top of his shoulder. He flinched and frowned.

"I like your robes better Leo - they're way more handsome than his!" she whispered happily, glancing at Arthur who was currently attacking a large carrot. Leon nodded slowly, looking behind him at Percy for help. He cleared his throat uncertainly and forced himself to smile.

"Thank you? You're dress is um, nice. It's uh, good." he stammered uncertainly, and Morgana squealed with delight.

"Oh thank you Leon! You're so nice!" she cried happily, flinging her arms round him rather forcefully.

They both fell off their chairs and onto the floor in a tangle, dragging Percy down with them. Elyan giggled, Arthur sighed, and Gwaine just burst out laughing.

Once everyone was back in their seats, Uther suggested they tell everyone about their lives back at home. Elyan was first.

"I live at the black smithy, with my sister Gwen, and my father the blacksmith. He's a very good blacksmith, the best in Camelot!" he said proudly, lifting up his chin in pride. Uther smiled and nodded on in encouragement. "My sister is very nice and we hardly ever argue. We like going down to the farm often and play with the animals, but when it's too cold and wet outside, we help dad in the blacksmiths. He's taught us everything!" he cried bouncily, and Uther grinned.

"That's good! I know your father he's a good fellow, I'm sure he's kept good care of you. Gwaine?" he asked, turning to the other boy who looked up from his bowl of soup sleepily.

"Hmm? Oh I have a sister who's really annoying and loves dolls and pink-" he shot a wicked grin at Arthur. "-so we argue quite a bit. My mum does all the cooking and cleaning in our house and my dad's a knight, a really good one." he said, and after Uther said a few friendly words about his father they all turned to Percival. He cleared his throat.

"I live in a small village a few miles away called Edroc. It's a farming village mostly, so my parents are farmers. They take care of the sheep and the cows and the pigs..." he trailed off with a stifled giggle that the others shared. "I had lots of friends there too and we did exploring mostly because there were lots of forests and rivers nearby to have fun in! It was a very beautiful part of the country." he said sadly as the painful memories of playing with his friends came back to him. After all, he wouldn't see those friends for another 12 years yet - or even never. Uther looked less please with Percival explanation.

"Have there been many knights come from Edroc Percival?" he asked as he quirked up an eyebrow. Percy shrugged uncertainly.

"I'm not sure really. I know there are some, and my older brother Sam is training here at the moment." he replied back and Uther nodded in satisfaction.

"Leon?" he asked. Leon looked up nervously.

"I live in a large house, the one up on the hills. I've got two older twin brothers, 3 older sisters and a baby brother too. It's a big family!" he laughed. "My father is a knight like Gwaines and my mum is ill at the moment so she doesn't do any work or cooking. She will soon though, when she better."

"We also own a lot of horses. We have about 40 or so in the stables and my dad's really good at riding so he teaches us all really young. I really like the horses, and my favourite is called honeysuckle." he said shyly with a grin. Uther nodded, and opened his mouth as if was about to say something before he was suddenly cut off as there was a loud splash. Mouths wide with shock, they turned to look at Gwaine who had fallen asleep in his bowl of soup, snoring gently. Arthurs pink robes were now sopping wet with onion soup and Morgana gave him a sympathetic look.

"Oh no Arthur! Your handsome robes, they've turned a funny colour!" she said sarcastically with a laugh.

"At least it's not as funny as your face." sad Arthur smugly, grinning widely at the look of horror on her face. With a sigh, Elyan grabbed Gwaine by the shoulders and dragged him out of the soup leaving a large puddle of it soaking his hair on the table's surface. Percy grimaced.

"I think we should go now." He whispered quietly to Arthur, who nodded assertively and climbed up onto his chair to stand up. He looked his father in the eye and opened his mouth to speak.

"Father I am afraid it is time to bid you farewell. I am afraid me and my colleges-" he stared down at Gwaine. "- are becoming rather tired this evening and it seems fitting we should return to our home and take rest until the morning. After all, I'm sure we shall have a busy day tomorrow and we want to be as wake as we can!" he said in a sharp tone, nodding his head in satisfaction before sitting back down on his chair. For a moment, a look of pain flashed across the king's face, but nodded his head anyway and stood up.

"Yes, of course son. How very…grown up of you. I suppose we can leave dessert for another night can't we? And I really do think Morgana needs some rest too – don't you sweetheart?" he said to Morgana, who let out a groan of 'that's unfair!' and stomped her feet on the floor. Shaking his head as he led Morgana away, the others jumped down from their chairs and began to make the long journey back home, Gwaine still being dragged along the floor behind them.

As soon as they got in, they dumped Gwaine on his bed, and not bothering to change out of their robes tucked themselves up for the night, Leon clutching a small woollen horse in between his hands and Gwaine hugging onto his pillow.

So far, their first day at school had been interesting.

**So there we have it! Did you like it? Or not? Any ideas for the future? Please leave any comments in a review! If you don't usually review, make this your first! We would love it! :D**


End file.
